Two Girls, One Murder
by Harpersgal
Summary: Steve's old flame returns with twins, his twins! Then their mothers dies, but are those twins all that they seem?


Title: Two Girls, One Murder  
  
Author: Desiree O'Neill with some help from Valerie and Malerie Bloom and Julie Travis Age: 14 Summary: Steve's old flame returns with twins, his twins! Then their mothers dies, but are those twins all that they seem?  
  
A woman was sitting in a coffee shop. She looked around like she was looking for someone. Steve, Mark, Jesse, and Amanda entered. The woman flagged them over with a wave of her hand. When the group arrived at the table the woman stood and shook hands with Mark, Amanda, and Jesse. When she got to Steve she gave him a hug.  
"Please sit," as everyone sat the woman said, "Steve, Mark, Amanda, and Jesse. Good, the gang's all here. Thanks for coming."  
"It isn't that I mind coming but, why are we here?" asked Amanda.  
"It is on behalf of Steve's children," said the woman.  
"Children? Yeah right, very funny Denise. What do you really want?" Steve said, trying to contain his laughter.  
"I'm not kidding, I'm serious. You really have kids," said Denise. She was serious, she just wished that Steve as well as everyone else would believe her.  
"Denise I can't have kids. I am not married," said Steve. He was getting a little nervous, he couldn't have kids, he was a cop. How could this happen, he asked himself. Well he knew how but when? All of a sudden it came to him. That day that they had first met. He had run in to her car and she had invited him to her house. That had to be when it happened.  
"Yeah Steve hasn't even been dating lately," said Jesse with a smile. It was kind of hard not to smile, he knew that this embarrassed Steve.  
"Thanks Jess." said Steve. This was the kind of joker Jesse was. He was Steve's best friend, and a very good doctor.  
"Anyway, your daughters have been asking about you, so I told them that I would find you for them. Now that is not the only reason I brought you here of all places. Your daughters also sing. They are up next," said Denise as she turned to the stage behind her.  
"Denise, listen I..." Steve started to say, but Denise with a loud "Shhhhhh" cut him off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the song, Denise stood up and clapped. Then she turned to the group and said, " Weren't they great? Let's go backstage and see them."  
"Hey Steve, looks like you are a dad," said Jesse with a smile.  
" Huh uh, I don't think so."  
"Hey Amanda, which do you think, Poppy or da da," said Jesse.  
"Well I was thinking maybe Pops," said Amanda.  
"Very funny guys."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When everyone had reached backstage, Denise pointed at two girls and said, "There they are, the one on the left is Desiree and the other is Valerie. They are fraternal twins."  
"Hold on, twins?" said Steve. He was now very worried, He wasn't okay with just one but two.  
"This is great and all, but why are Amanda and I here?" asked Jesse.  
"Well you two are the best friends of the father so I have decided to make you the Godparents."  
Valerie and Desiree walk up to their mother and in unison said "Hi Mom."  
"Hello girls."  
"Hola Desiree, Hola Valerie," said a boy. He had dirty blond hair and was a little on the short side.  
"Hola Kevin," said Desiree.  
"Don't forget we have to perform tonight."  
"We won't" said Valerie.  
"Hey Kevin you are up next."  
"I'm coming Dave," said Kevin with a wave of his hand as he left.  
"Umm, mom, who are they?" asked Desiree. She kind of already knew who they were. They were the "sleuth group" as she and Valerie called them. They had read about all the articles that involved Lt. Steve Sloan, Dr. Mark Sloan, Dr. Jesse Travis, and Dr. Amanda Bentley. What Desiree really wanted to know was what they were doing with her mother.  
"Desiree, Valerie, this is your father, Lt. Steve Sloan."  
"Mom, don't toy with us we have had a long night."  
"Desiree, honey, I am serious. This is your Grandfather Mark, and your Godparents Amanda and Jesse."  
Valerie nudged Desiree in the side and nodded to Jesse.  
Desiree giggled a little and then said, "Would you excuse us?"  
"Sure," said Denise  
After Steve was sure the girls were out of range of hearing him he said, "I can't believe this."  
Denise shifted her weight to her other foot, then said, "Well it is true, I was wondering...it is not like I don't like them but it has been so long and I really need a break... I... um... could you, take them this week? It would be a good way to get to know them."  
Jesse jumped at this, he loved kids... well, most of them anyway. "He would love to have them."  
"Jesse! I mean, uh... sure Denise." Steve glared at Jesse. How dare he volunteer him for something like this!  
"Oh great, thank you so much. I will bring them to Community General about 5 'is, ok?"  
'Good another chance to get under Steve's skin, thought Jesse. "Sure that would be great. Mark could take them on his rounds, and Steve could take them to work with him. So we will see you at...mmmm!"  
"Jesse!!" said Mark and Steve.  
"Mmmmmm!" Steve had put his hand on top of Jesse's mouth.  
"Hmm, well, we will see you later. Bye guys."  
"Bye...OUCH! Jesse! Dad he bit me."  
"Gosh, you have got to wash your hands more. They taste horrible!" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Denise walks into Community General, followed by Desiree and Valerie who are each carrying a duffel bag. Denise turns around to the girls and makes a motion to hurry up. Then she turns back around and spots Mark. "Mark, hi!"  
"Hi Denise, hi girls," said Mark with a smile.  
"Hello," say the girls in unison.  
"Well, Steve will be here in a little while. Then he can show you around," said Mark wishing that Steve were here now to help him with what to say to Denise. What do you say to your son's old girlfriend?  
Well, Denise solved that problem herself by saying, "I have to go girls. I will see you at the end of the week. Be good." Then she kissed each one on the cheek and started to walk away, but about halfway across the floor she turned back around and said, "Say hi to Steve for me." Then with a wave of her hand she was gone.  
"There she goes again," said Desiree  
"Dumping us at some strangers house again," said Valerie.  
Desiree and Valerie turned to Mark and Desiree said, "We will go wait in your office until you are you are ready to go to your house and drop us off."  
"Nonsense" said Mark," and what do you mean by that?"  
"Our mom has been trying to find our father ever since we were born," said Valerie.  
"Every time she thinks she finds a perfect match she dumps us at their house." said Desiree.  
"That doesn't seem like the Denise I know," said Mark.  
"Oh yes, it sounds like the Denise I remember. She couldn't be tied down to anything. Hi ya girls," said Steve popping out of nowhere.  
"Hey, we are sorry about spoiling your week," said Desiree.  
"You are not spoiling our week," said Steve.  
"Oh come on, we see right through that, don't we Desiree."  
"Yea, we've seen all the tricks."  
"Just treat us like human beings and not like children."  
"Uh...Valerie, that made no sense. Children are human beings too."  
"He knows what I mean. Don't you?"  
"I think so."  
"Why don't you show the girls around the hospital?" suggested Mark.  
"You girls up for it?" said Steve.  
Valerie jumped at this, "Is Jesse here?"  
Desiree jabbed Valerie in the side with her ellbow, "We'll go anyway," said Desiree, glaring at Valerie." Where should we put our stuff?"  
"How about in my office. Steve why don't you show them there and then show them around," said Mark.  
"Ok come on, it is this way." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Steve and the girls walked in to Marks office and the girls dropped their things on his couch.  
Desiree turned around and said, "Your dad seems like a totally cool guy."  
"He is. He is always there for me even when I think I don't need him," said Steve, thinking of how great his father really was.  
"That sounds nice," said Valerie  
"It is." Steve said thoughtfully. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Desiree and Valerie were in the Doctor's Lounge. They were sitting across from Jesse Travis. Valerie was half swooning over and half staring at Jesse. Meanwhile, Steve was up and getting coffee for himself and Jesse. When Desiree turned to him and said, "Could we have two of those? With a bit of cream and no sugar."  
Steve turned to Desiree and said, a bit surprised, "Aren't you a little bit young for coffee?"  
" Um...well...not really. At least not to our mom," said Desiree.  
Desiree turned back to the table as Steve brought the coffee to the table. After he set the cup in front of each girl he sat down next to Jesse. Desiree took a sip of it and then nudged Valerie with her arm, which seemed to knock her out of her trance. She shook her head and had a sip of coffee. Then she asked Jesse, "So what exactly do you do?"  
All of a sudden the intercom came on, "Dr. Jesse Travis to the ER, Dr. Jesse Travis to the ER."  
"Why don't you come along and see."  
"Ok, Steve you coming?" said Desiree.  
"Of course, I never miss an episode of blood & gore, but I'll come anyways," said Steve. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Desiree, Valerie, and Steve just came down the stairs. Jesse was already hard at work working on the first person that had come in. Then they brought a second person in. When Jesse saw who was on the stretcher he made a small gasp then said" Desiree, Valerie I...I think you should see this. Steve Come here."  
Steve was the first one over at the stretcher. "Denise!" he cried. What happened?"  
Desiree and Valerie came over and with a small gasp they said" Mom!!!"  
A paramedic turned to Steve and said" She got shot then tried to run away but she Ran onto the road because she was in pain causing that guy over there to surve and hit a lamp post."  
Jesse was now out of his daze. He said" Take her to trauma room 3." He followed them down the hall than with a blink of an eye he was gone. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Steve was pacing back and forth. Desiree and Valerie were sitting with heads in their hands, watching Steve go back and forth.  
Then Desiree and Valerie said," Will you stop pacing." Then they looked at each other and said "Hey.... stop that.... hmp."  
"Sorry" said Steve sitting down next to them" I don't mean to be rude but I don't think that I am ready to be a single father."  
Desiree sat down next to him and said "Hey it is all right. I mean all of a sudden we come in to your life as your daughters and you weren't ready for that and now you might have to take full response ability for us all by you self."  
"Hey if it is any conciliation we didn't know our mother that well."  
Steve sat down this was kind of interesting. Denise seemed to know them so well it seemed so weird that they didn't know her as well. "Really?"  
Desiree moved from her seat on the end next to Steve. "Yea she was always out on dates."  
Jesse walked out of ER. He looked so tried. He had really worked up a sweat in there. He looked at the floor as a nurse walked out and patted him on the back." I am so sorry. I can't believe you guys aren't crying."  
"As we were just telling Steve we didn't know our Mom that well." said Desiree  
"She was always on dates." said Valerie  
"I can take you to one of your family member's houses if you want." said Steve. He was sure they wouldn't want to stay with his father and him any more.  
Jesse was not going to give up on these girls he liked Valerie. "Hey Steve don't they have to stay for questioning?" said Jesse looking at Valerie. Valerie looked back at Jesse. Desiree and Steve looked at the both of them.  
Mark had been sitting next to Valerie very quietly.  
"Mark, Steve could you come here for a sec" said Amanda who just come over.  
After Steve and Mark had left Jesse said," I was wondering if..."  
Just then a nurse walked over to Jesse and handed him some papers in a file. Jesse opened it up and looked through it." Just as I thought, you guys aren't Steve's kids you aren't even 17 you 38."  
Valerie looked up" We know."  
"Our real father died along time ago in a car crash when we were 3 but our mom always told us that he had run away. I guess that she thought that if she told us the truth that meant that he was really gone," said Desiree.  
"So for the past 5 years she has been going around to all the people she had a thing with." When Jesse heard this he couldn't help but give Valerie a hug. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amanda, Steve, and Mark were in the Path lab looking at Denise's file. Amanda turned to Mark." Look at this."  
Steve looked at the papers" What am I looking at?"  
"Steve this was a murder." said Mark.  
"Dad I could of told you that when I saw the bullet in her side."  
"Well there is something else that you might be interested with. Those aren't your kids. They aren't 17 either they are 38."  
"That ought to make Jesse happy. He was practically drooling over Valerie," said Steve.  
"I think we better have a talk with them," said Mark.  
"I don't think you are going to do that. I turned around for just a sec and when I turned back around, they were gone," said Jesse who had only heard the last part of the conversation.  
Steve was shocked." You what?"  
"It isn't like it was my job to watch them," said Jesse.  
"No it wasn't Jesse," said Mark. He was always kind and caring.  
Steve was mad he had to talk to those girls and Jesse had lost them." each the hospital." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Maybe they didn't want you to know about the parent and age thing," said Jesse  
"You knew?" said Amanda.  
"Yea I had an overnight DNA test done."  
"So did I."  
"So you knew they were almost 39. Their birthday is 2 weeks from now."  
"Yea."  
Mark suddenly said," I know were they are."  
Steve looked at his father. How could he know where they were? Where?"  
"They are back at the coffee shop. Do you remember when we first met those girls, that Kevin kid told them not to forget their performance tonight?"  
"Oh yea I remember now." said Jesse. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jesse was the first one in the coffee shop," There they are."  
When the group crowed around the two girls Desiree said," What took you so long?"  
Steve was a little upset. "Traffic." He said sarcastically.  
Valerie crossed her arms and said," Mark must have remembered us talking to Kevin."  
Desiree turned to Jesse," You told them didn't you?"  
"I...um...I."  
Amanda stepped in and said" I had an overnight DNA test done."  
"Valerie you knew they would figure it out the Sleuth Group always does."  
"The Sleuth Group?" said Jesse.  
"Yea that is what we call you guys." said Desiree.  
"We came up with that name after reading about 5 of articles about you in the paper: The Doctor who solves crime..."said Valerie they were talking almost one after the other.  
"A father and son activy: Stopping crime."  
"Three doctors and a cop solving and stopping crime."  
Steve was really getting to dislike these girls," All right kid, stop, we get it."  
Jesse was shocked." I didn't know we were that popular."  
"And that is just a few," said Valerie.  
Kevin just walked up to the group and said," Who are these folks?"  
Desiree was not going to have Kevin think that she liked this hot shot of a cop." They are friends of the family."  
"Hey I just heard about your mom sorry."  
"It's ok," said Desiree.  
Kevin did a double take when he saw Steve. "Hey wait, I know you, you're are Steve Sloan. You met me about 10 years ago."  
"What?"  
"Yeah you were the investigator at my mother's murder, Karen."  
"Kevin, little Kevin."  
"Yeah, remember this." Kevin said as he put on a police hat.  
"The police hat I gave you."  
"Yup."  
Desiree was tired of this." I am sorry to break up this little reunion but we to perform."  
Jesse smiled at Valerie and said" Good luck kids" When Desiree and Valerie heard this they turned around and sort of glared at them, but the group had already turned around.  
Steve grabbed Jesse's sleeve and pulled him over to a table," Come on lover boy." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the song had been sung Jesse was the first one up and applauding. He wanted to stay and cheer some more even after the group had gone backstage. When the small group looked around backstage for the girls. Finally Mark spotted Kevin and went over to him.  
"If you are looking for the girls they left. They said to tell you to leave them alone. They didn't want your help." Kevin said without even looking up.  
"Shoot. Now what? It is my job to find murders, and it defiantly doesn't help that the 2 people who might even have an inkling of a clue as of to who did it, aren't cooperating." said Steve. He was really getting mad. Those girls seemed so nice until their mother died.  
"Listen," said Kevin," Normally I wouldn't do this, but because you helped me through a rough time, I will help you."  
"How?" said Steve.  
"I know were they are."  
"You do? Can you take us there?" asked Steve.  
"Sure. Just let me grab m stuff." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Pull over here." said Kevin pointing at a little dirt turn around.  
"But there isn't a road or sidewalk." said Amanda.  
"So. I hope you guys like exercise, because it is about a mile and a half's walk to where they are."  
"Oh." said Amanda looking at her shoes. She had on high heel sandals, "I think I better stay here."  
"Yea that might be best," said Mark, "I'll stay with you."  
"No you go ahead."  
"Are you sure? I could stay with you."  
"No I am fine."  
"Ok"  
"Ready? Let's go." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"There they are. Over by that ridge," said Kevin as he started towards the girls, but Steve put his arm out and said," No, let Jesse and I go, we have some apologizing to do. I am not sure for what but, something."  
The girls were sitting on a rock, on a cliff looking over a beautiful waterfall. It was so peaceful.  
Without even looking away from the waterfall the girls went into a role where as soon as one finished saying something the other one started.  
"Isn't it beautiful, the..."  
"waterfall and the brook. It's all so..."  
"peaceful..."  
"tranquil..."  
"It seems to symbolize..."  
"life..."  
"truth..."  
"understanding..."  
Steve sat down next to Desiree, and Jesse sat down next Valerie. Jesse slowly put his arm around Valerie and said, "Hey I am sorry about what I said, you know when I called you 'kids'."  
"That's okay," said Valerie as she snuggled up close to him. Valerie was the type of person who forgave people quickly. Desiree said," We had forgiven YOU along time ago."  
Valerie looked at Steve" Listen," she said as Desiree got up and went over to the other side of the ridge, "She is just upset because...because...well because. I'm sorry I can't tell you. I promised that I wouldn't."  
Steve got up, went over to Desiree and sat down next to her. He tried to put his arm around her but she blocked it." Why won't you talk to me? I know all about you."  
"Because I don't think it is any of your business."  
"Why not? I am a cop, and I want to help."  
"You can't, you were never around, so you can't know anything about her life. Not that it was your job to watch her life, but you don't know who she upset and you she didn't"  
"That's why I need your help."  
"The sleuth group never needs help especially from kids."  
"Desiree," said Valerie, as if trying to consol her.  
  
"Hey I am sorry about that kid thing. I didn't really mean it."  
"We'll do it, not for you, for mom." Desiree turned around to Valerie," Right Val?"  
"Right Desi."  
Steve looked at Desiree "Desi?"  
"Yea, that is my nickname."  
"It's pretty."  
"Thanks."  
"Come on let's go to the house." said Jesse as he stood up.  
Jesse extended a hand to Valerie, but she didn't take it. "How about we take you some where?"  
"Where, "said Mark who had just come over with Kevin.  
"Back to our place. To our home." said Desiree.  
"Our 5th 'father' was a detective. Maybe you know him. Lt. MacGyver."  
"Oh yea great guy."  
"I...huh huh...am here huh I got huh huh...bored" said Amanda who had just got to the group.  
"You've got prefect timing, we are just heading back to the car." said Jesse.  
"Oh great." said Amanda," oh well," she took off her shoes and said," Let's go." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Here we are home sweet home," said Desiree as she walked in and turned on the light. They had already taken Kevin home. The house was extravagant but messy. If it were clean it would be just like a mansion of a movie star.  
"I don't mean to be rude but how could your mother afford this?" said Jesse  
"The money we earned though singing..."  
"covered most of it..."  
"and then the money she earned..."  
"covered the rest..."  
"Are you trying to give us the creeps with that finishing each others sentences thing?" said Jesse.  
Valerie smiled and said" No it's just a..."  
"twin thing..." said Desiree.  
"exactly." said Valerie  
"Well stop it, it is giving the creeps." said Steve.  
"Well sorry, I didn't know cops got the creeps." said Desiree as the rest of the group walked away.  
"Desiree what do you have against me?" said Steve  
"Nothing really it is just that you act like such a hot shot. There is a lot you don't know about Valerie and I."  
" Oh yeah like what?"  
"Like what I really do for a living."  
"Oh come on."  
"Yea."  
"Then do tell," said Steve sarcastically.  
"I shouldn't, I mean it really isn't any of your beeswax."  
"I knew it, I was right."  
"Oh get over yourself. I'll tell you just to shut you up. For about 5 years I lived in Texas. I was a cop in the homicide department. Lt. Desiree McKinney."  
"That's freaky."  
"Then I found out from Valerie's best friend that Valerie was having trouble supporting our mom so I had to come back to L.A. and use the money I had already earned to support her. I never had time to get a job here."  
"Wow" said Steve as tears started to well up in Desiree's eyes. "Hey, it's ok."  
"Yea... Amanda will tell you this soon but I want to *sniff* to tell you this first... My mother she..." Desiree was starting to cry again," ...she had a brain tumor *sniff* *sniff*... she was dying *sob* sob*...she was dying anyways...*sniff* sniff*...why did they have to kill her." that was all Desiree could say she just broke down and started to cry uncontrollably. Steve took Desiree in his arms and she calmed down somewhat. Desiree pulled away from him, but not to far just enough so that she could look into his eyes, "Thanks"  
"No problem." said Steve that seemed to snap Desiree out of her trance. She pulled away from him and started fixing her eyes so no one would know that she cried.  
"Listen just because I opened up to you doesn't mean we are friends. I just told you that for...um... for the investigation." Desiree said as she fixed her clothes so they weren't so wrinkly.  
Valerie and the group walked out carrying a whole bunch of files and a small address book. "Come on guys, luckily mom kept files on every one she dated. We are going to take it back to their house because it is to messy here. Oh wait, what about our stuff?"  
"I'll take you guys later to get it," said Jesse.  
"OK" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Amanda was sitting on the couch looking at a file, Mark was pacing back and forth looking at a file, Steve and Jesse was were finishing what was left of their dinner while looking at a file each, and Desiree and Valerie were on the phone talking to all the people in the address book. All of a sudden Amanda stood up throwing the file she was looking at on the ground." We have been at this for hours, I have to get some sleep and I am sure that TJ is not going to go to sleep with out me being home. I'll see you tomorrow. Jesse you should also get some sleep because if I am not mistaken you have rounds at 5 tomorrow." Amanda said looking at Jesse who at the moment had his mouth full of food. He looked like he was a chipmunk.  
Valerie had just finished making her phone call, "Yea we can start and tomorrow. Oh Jesse you said that you would take me to get our stuff."  
"Ok, hold on Mark don't you have rounds at 5 to?" said Jesse.  
"Yea, why?"  
"Because I uh...I don't think I will...um make it there and back awake." said Jesse looking at Valerie and smiling sweetly.  
Steve sighed, "Ok you can sleep in the guest room opposite from the girls."  
Valerie turned to Desiree and said, "You want to come?"  
"No I think I will stay here and look over some the files. See ya," said Desiree as she stood up and gave her sister a hug.  
"Bye, come on Jesse we also have to get your stuff now," said Valerie * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Valerie and Jesse were in the hospital walking around in almost pitch black. It had been lit when they first walked into the lobby of the hospital, but they kept the hallways were they kept patients, dark "It is really eerie back here." said Valerie.  
"Yeah, just stick close to me," whispered Jesse. All of a sudden someone rattled what sounded like medicine bottles.  
Valerie practically jumped into Jesse's arms, "What was that?"  
Jesse put her down gently, "That's just Martha, she is one of our nurses, she has arthritis so she sometimes rattles the bottles."  
"Sorry, Mark's office is this way."  
"I know that." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Valerie walked into Mark's office and picked up heir's and Desiree's stuff and then Jesse walked into the office a duffel bag with his stuff in it. All of a sudden they heard someone walk in. Valerie and Jesse jumped behind the couch.  
Jesse turned to Valerie and said, "I don't think we are the only ones in here."  
"Duh, stay here I'll take care of it." she said.  
"Whaaat?"  
"Shhhhhhh."  
Valerie picked up a bat and stuck it into the back of the man. He called out, "Aaaagh."  
"Give me the gun."  
"What gun?"  
"Oh come on."  
"Look, my name is Dr. Jack Stewart. I am looking for Dr. Mark Sloan, normally he is in this late."  
Jesse stood up from behind the couch and said, "You're Jack Stewart?"  
"Can't you heard the words coming out of my mouth, Yeah I am Jack Stewart." said Jack.  
"Mark talks about you a lot. You guys solved many a crime together," said Jesse.  
"Yeah that's me," said Jack. Jack was also a doctor. A couple of years ago Jack, Mark, Amanda, and Steve had all worked together to solve crimes together. Jack was very useful because his family had a history of working with the gangs in the city, and he looked like he was a member of the mafia, but he had moved away and started his own practice up in Colorado.  
"Wait how do I know it is you I never seen you before?" said Jesse.  
"It's me. Oh fine call the police. Call Steve he will identify me."  
Jesse picked up Mark's phone and dialed the number of Steve's cell phone. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
After Jesse had talked to Steve, who had agreed to come to the hospital to identify Jack, Jack asked, "Can I sit down?"  
At the exact moment that Valerie said no Jesse said sure.  
"How do we know that he won't try anything funny?" asked Valerie.  
They didn't have to ponder it long because with in minutes Steve walked in. As soon as Steve saw the man he called out "Jack," and rushed over to the man and through his arms around him. It was like two lost brothers had just found each other. They were in the middle of chatting it up about the past when Steve seemed to realize that they weren't the only ones in the room.  
"Um....Uh This is Jesse, one of my dads fellow doctors now he helps us solve crime, and this is Valerie my daughter. Her twin sister is back at the house with my dad. Why don't you come and stay with us? We have one guest bedroom left in our house. The girls are staying with us and so is Jesse, his house is um uh..."said Steve he didn't want to tell Jack that Jesse was only staying there because of Valerie.  
"...My house is being fumigated." said Jesse jumping to the rescue.  
"Daughters, Steve?" asked Jack.  
"I'll explain later," said Steve. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
After Jack had come back to the house and the reunion between Mark and him had happened, Steve to Jack had introduced Desiree then they deiced that they would all go to sleep. As it turned out Jack was supposed to go to a seminar there in LA but it had been canceled and so had his hotel reservations.  
Before the girls changed into their PJs, Valerie went to say good night to Jesse and Desiree went to go say good night to Steve figuring that she owed him and apology. When Desiree went down stairs to Steve's part of the house, the door was partially open so she just walked and started looking around, she deiced she would wait for Steve because she heard the shower going. About 30 minutes later Steve walked out with just a towel on. When Desiree saw him she said" oh my gosh I am so sorry, I didn't know. I just wanted to say good night, well um uh goodnight," and she turned to leave.  
Steve went over to her and put his hand on her back, "It's...um...it's okay don't be embarrassed."  
Desiree turned around and looked at Steve. When Steve really looked at her he noticed that she had tears in her eyes, "What's a matter?" Then Steve noticed something in Desiree's hand. It was a picture of him when he was in Korea.  
Desiree ran right it to Steve's chest and gave him a hug. He through his arms his arms around her and she cried for a while, but Steve just kept holding her. When she had calmed down some she said," I remember one thing about my real father, one day he came back in a military outfit, but he wasn't the only there he had brought a friend. It was scary because the man he had brought with him looked exactly like my father. This man he called Steve, but I couldn't figure out why, I was old enough to read at time and the man's jacket said Sloan, and so when I saw this picture I thought it was him, but it's not it's you. I'm sorry I am such a baby."  
"No your not, the same thing happened to me when my mother died." he said holding her. "I saw her everywhere in mirrors, statues, paintings, every where I couldn't her out of my head."  
"It's weird, you would think that I would be seeing my mother every where but, the truth of the matter is that well Val and I were closer to our father then our mother."  
"I believe that."  
Steve looked into Desiree's eyes, and Desiree did the same, and then they kissed. A long wonderful night it was. They spent half the night talking, laughing, and telling stories about their families.  
Desiree didn't return to her room that night. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Valerie didn't either. She spent HER night with Jesse, and that is all I am allowed to say. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Steve's partner Julie had arrived 1 hour before Steve at Desiree and Valerie's house. When she walked into the house, she found someone sitting in the chair beside the fireplace.  
"Who are you?" Julie asked suspiciously.  
"I'm Laurie Kraughnt. Valerie and Desiree's best friend. I came over this morning and they weren't here. Do you have ANY idea where they could be? I mean, I called them yesterday morning and they told me to stop by so I've been here practically the whole evening watching the flames in the fireplace, making pictures of them. Oh, and some random guy called and said something like 'you will be next.' what EVER that means. I honestly have no idea. You would think that they would at LEAST leave a name, BUT NO!!! They had to make it hard for us pooooor pitttiiful idiots who answer the phone at a friend's house. I get those calls a lot so I kind of just blew that off. But really!!! You would think that some person would leave their name, and have enough sense to do so. I mean did their mother teach them anything!!! At least some manners would be nice. OH!!! SOME PEOPLE!!!"  
"Was there anything else that he said? You know, that could be the person who killed their mother, and he could be out the get them! Don't you care at all?" Julie asked in mere amazement.  
"Of course I care about them! They are my best friends! Did you hear me the first time or do I need to repeat my self... 'I'm Laurie Kraughnt. Valerie and Desiree's best friend. I came over this morning and they weren't here. Do you have ANY idea where they could be? I mean, I called them this morning and they told me to stop-"  
"Ok! Ok! I get it already! I just wanted to know if the guy who called said anything else to you? You don't need to get into a big thing about it."  
"No. All he said was 'Desiree, Valerie, you will be next', and then he just hung up, with out saying goodbye or any hint that he was going to leave, and didn't leave anytime for me to answer. It really was quite rude. If you call you should at least carry on a conversation." Laurie exclaimed in great disgust.  
Julie pulled her phone out her pocket and said," uh... sure I better call Steve."  
"Who is this Steve? And where are my friends? Why do you keep asking me about the phone call? Who are you? I mean you haven't told me any of this stuff and mind you it is pretty important to know."  
Julie had already deiced to ignore this Laurie character. She dialed Steve's phone number." Hey Steve... It's Julie... Are you alone... Oh well ask the girls if they know someone by the name of Laurie Kraughnt... Oh because there is a girl here who is going crazy trying to find them should I bring her over...because she might have something that would be could be useful to our case... ok I'll bring her over...bye Steve." she hung up" Come on, I am going to take you to your friends."  
"You never answered my questions! I am so nice to you when you asked me questions but you aren't answering mine. Now don't you think that that is being a little on the rude side?"  
"Ok, ok Steve is with your friends, He is a detective, and so am I, My name is Julie. I am asking you about the phone call because if you didn't already know, their mother died and we are investigating the death. Now come on we need to go and talk to Steve about this phone call." said Julie * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Desiree and Valerie walked out to the car that had just pulled up to the beach house." Hi Laurie." said the twins together as Laurie got out of the car. Steve and Jesse came out behind the twins with a huge smile on their face. They were so happy. They finally found their soul mates, they just hoped that Desiree and Valerie felt the same way.  
Steve and Jesse stood there by the door looking at the girls. Julie walked up to them and asked "What's a matter with you guys?" Julie saying this woke them up from their daydream.  
Steve stood up straight and said, "Oh nothing, we were just happy for the girls they have been so sad lately."  
Jesse did not catch on," No they haven't they...."Steve through his hand over Jesse's mouth "they haven't been really sad just sort of sad."  
Julie knew what was really going on she gave them 'I am so sure that happened' look, and said "MMhmmmmm." Then walked away from them to go and greet the girls. She knew what had happened and that was okay with her she had a boyfriend who worked for the District Attorney office.  
Steve was just standing there with his hand over Jesse's mouth. Then Mark walked out looked at Steve and said" You better get your hand off his mouth you..." He was interrupted by Steve yelling" OUCH...JESSE QUIT BITING ME... Oh uh sorry." Then Mark put his hand up to his head and started rubbing "remember what happened last time." said Mark.  
Marked walked over to Laurie and extended his hand" Hello I am Mark Sloan, this is my son Steve Sloan and a friend of both of us Jesse Travis."  
"It is very nice to meet you. You know I haven't heard much about you. In fact this is the first I am hearing of this don't you think that, that is a little rude Valerie, Desi. You haven't called me either you know I wait by the phone on Saturday for our weekly call. I waited all day and all night. Don't you find that a little rude?" said Laurie looking at Desiree and Valerie. They nodded, Valerie looked at Laurie and said," Hey we are sorry, There has just been so much happening that we just haven't had time I mean hey wait maybe we shouldn't be telling her this because remember a few summers ago? When we went to the Caribbean and mom promised Laurie that she could go and she was so happy because she was going to have to go to her Grandmother's house. Her grandmother went out at night and would come home drunk at night raving about little things such as putting the salt on the wrong side of the table. So when our mother told her that she couldn't come because she didn't have enough money. She was so mad."  
Desiree looked at Valerie and said," Valerie that is hardly a reason for murder."  
Mark jumped in, he knew that if Steve were to say what he thought that would be the end of his and Desiree's relationship, "Still I think we should check out her house to see if the gun that was used on her is at her house."  
When Steve saw the worried look on Laurie's face he said, "Why don't you stay with me while I send a unit over to her house."  
What could Laurie do, she couldn't say no, what do you say to a cop who wants to search your house," Okay, sure" said Laurie as Steve escorted Laurie into the house.  
Desiree looked at Mark and said, "That isn't a reason for murder is it, I mean sure we all want things but..."  
Mark finished her sentence,"...Still did you see the look on her face when we said that we should check it out, she looked more than a little nervous."  
Valerie thought about what Mark was saying he had to be wrong, but she did sort of agree with Desiree, after thinking about this for a while she piped up saying," Well even I would be a little nervous if a cop that I had just met wanted to search my apartment. "She had deiced to go along with her sister.  
At that exact moment Amanda drove up and got out of her car she had a file in her hand. "What's that?" asked Steve.  
At hearing this Desiree gave Steve a little elbow in the stomach, He had told him about what was wrong with her mom, and couldn't not know what the file was he had to have seen enough them in his life and even though she had never before seen one of these before she knew that it was the autopsy report.  
"Owww Desiree." said Steve.  
Desiree looked up at him sweetly "Oh I am sorry, Honey."  
Amanda raised her eyebrow and said, "Honey?"  
"Long story." said Steve  
"Let's go inside," said Valerie.  
"Ok, I think it is a little hot out here." * * * * * * * * * * * * When everyone was inside, everyone sat down with the exception of Desiree and Valerie. They went into their room and brought out a box and set it down they did this about 10 so there were about 20 boxes out on the floor. After Desiree put down the last box she said, "Thanks guys." All the men in the room immediately had a guilty look in the faces. The twins looked at each other and nodded. They went into their spiel of one right after another. "Ok this is as far as we gotten..."started Desiree. Laurie already had a look of confidence, she was used to this. Julie sighed; she had a pretty good bet that these two were more ramblers. "we finished..." "one box last night..." "now with at least..." "10 people..." "we should..." "be able to..." "finish quickly." "What we are..." "looking for..." "is any man..." "our mom..." "has seen..." "in the last..." "ten years." "When you find one..." "put it on..." "the table. If..." "you find one that..." "has no date..." "Put it over by..." "the phone Desi will be at or..." "the phone Val will be at..." "and we will call them and it find out." "It will be tough to get the..." "information out of them..." "but we'll get it." Then together the twins said in unison, "Now get to work." Everyone immediately picked up a box and Desiree Valerie went over to telephones and made some calls that they hadn't made the night before. It was now noon and Valerie had a lull in her phone calls she deiced to go outside and get some fresh air. Not too long after Jesse came out and put his arm around her as they both looked out to sea. "I really happy for my sister she has finally found her self some peace with someone. I just hope Steve won't break her heart." "I know Steve very well. He isn't that type of guy, I am more worried about his heart." "So your saying that Desiree is the type person who would just up and leave just after she has started a relationship?" Valerie said pulling away from him. "I don't know Val is she?" "No of course not... she wouldn't... Oh I don't know, see she just came back from Texas about a 4 months ago and she hasn't said a word about the place. Every time we try to ask her about it she says that she somewhere she has to be and leaves. For all I know she could have a family there. I was trying to figure out the right time to ask you about this, but now seems good. I was hoping maybe Steve could get something out of her. I was hoping that you would ask him. I know he is trying not to offend Desi by not asking any questions about her past, but I have to know." "Val... I .... I'll do it." "Thank you," she said as she kissed him tenderly. 


End file.
